


Your Lips, My Lips

by Katokiari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, My own writing practice, Short short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katokiari/pseuds/Katokiari
Summary: Short drabbles to be posted here when inspirations struck.





	Your Lips, My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based from Sweet by Cigarette After Sex

Crumpled sheet, tangled legs.

Skin to skin, lips to lips.

Chanyeol had remembered how he was so eager trying to catch Kyungsoo's bottom lip between his teeth and Kyungsoo had giggled as he pushed Chanyeol and muttered "You are ridiculous," to Chanyeol. Chanyeol had pouted, but Kyungsoo had pulled Chanyeol in, their lips fit so perfectly. 

Oh, if only he knew.

Chanyeol had his fingers buried in Kyungsoo's hair, his long fingers running through Kyungsoo's perfect, perfect hair. When they pulled apart from the kiss, Chanyeol had pulled him closer with his arms around Kyungsoo's small waist, Chanyeol was enchanted with the way Kyungsoo smiled at him. That was the kind of smile he saw Kyungsoo gave to him only, and he would like to believe he was the sole reason behind the way Kyungsoo's lips quirked up that way.

Kyungsoo caressed his cheeks, to which Chanyeol responded by humming softly as he closed his eyes. He could feel Kyungsoo's cold fingers on his cheeks, before they pressed against Chanyeol's lips, eyes before he felt them on his ears, Kyungsoo tugged him there slightly. Chanyeol opened his eyes, welcomed by Kyungsoo's eyes. Shining dark orbs looking down at him, Chanyeol always felt they pulled him closer, luring him to dive inside and drowned by the mysteries Kyungsoo had always been good at keeping them away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buried his face on Kyungsoo's neck, surprising Kyungsoo but he didn't falter. Instead he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and buried his face in Chanyeol's hair. They reeked of sweats and sex, but Kyungsoo could still inhaled the distinct scent he knew only belonged to Chanyeol. They breathed slowly in sync, Kyungsoo's hand found his way gently pressing on the back of Chanyeol's neck. 

"I love you." 

Kyungsoo's hand halted. Chanyeol waited in silent, his breathe hitched waiting for the respond he so badly want. It felt like eternity, before he felt Kyungsoo continued to press gently on the back of his neck. But then he felt Kyungsoo pulled away a little, Chanyeol had almost frantically wanted to pull Kyungsoo into his embrace back, before he felt Kyungsoo's lips on his forehead. Chanyeol's body went soft and pliant, and willingly embraced Kyungsoo closer. He knew what the gesture meant. Kyungsoo didn't have to speak it out, just that gesture was enough for Chanyeol.


End file.
